Extremismo
by Aredhel Atreides
Summary: O mais puro dos sentimentos não vingou entre eles.Motivo:Uma mistura nociva de inveja,ciúme e intolerância que transformou uma utopia num pesadelo.O vínculo morreu quando os limites entre amor e posse foram borrados pela força das espadas.Nell/Nnoitra


**Hallo. o/**

**-**

**-  
**

Aproveitando que ainda tô com tempo

pra escrever, eis mais uma oneshot.

Dedicada a um casal que eu, pessoalmente,

acho um dos melhores do anime. \o/

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo.

**Música:** Zuviel Liebe kann dich töten

**Banda:** Oomph!

* * *

**Legendas:**

Blá blá – narração

_Blá blá_ – flashbacks

'Blá blá' – entonações e citações.

"Blá blá" – pensamento

* * *

**Papo furado:**

Nem sei pq eu estou colocando isso aqui, encarem como um lapso de loucura

Enquanto eu escrevia essa shot, tava ouvindo a música tema e delirando com o vocalista da banda. Atualmente, ele é o acionista majoritário das minhas fantasias. Quem quiser saber quem é o ser, cuja voz e música, inspirou essa fic, dêem uma olhada no meu perfil. Ele está lá. o/

* * *

**Sumário: **O mais puro dos sentimentos não vingou entre eles. Motivo: Uma mistura nociva de inveja, ciúme e intolerância que transformou uma utopia num pesadelo. O vínculo deles morreu quando os limites entre amor e posse foram borrados pela força de suas espadas. Nnoitra Nell.

* * *

**"Por sua natureza e seus efeitos, o ciúme se aproxima da inveja. Porém, entre ciúme e inveja permanecem algumas diferenças. Na inveja, sentimos que outros possuem um bem que desejamos para nós, enquanto no ciúme defendemos um bem que julgamos nosso e que não desejamos ver partilhado com outrem."**(Pierre Charon)

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Meine haut ist mir zu eng**

_(Minha pele é apertada demais pra mim)  
_**Ich kann nicht atmen**

_(Eu não consigo respirar)  
_**Meine venen liegen offen**

_(Minhas veias estão abertas)  
_**Langsam wird mir klar**

_(Lentamente se torna claro pra mim)  
_**Die Hölle ist so nah**_  
(O Inferno está tão próximo)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Finalmente! Ficar preso dentro do Las Noches enquanto o sangue jorrava do lado de for a beirava o insuportável, e tudo melhorou quando seu olho foi brindado com a visão de um Grimmjow Jeagerjaques caído ao chão, quase batendo nas portas da Morte. Junto com o Espada havia um garoto de cabelo laranja que Aizen tinha dito o nome, mas que ele nem fez questão de se lembrar; estava ali também a humana que tinha vindo para o Hueco Mundo, a tal Orihime. Depois de irritar um pouco o falecido, Nnoitra Jiruga se ocupa de destrinchar o moleque shinigami enquanto Tesla segura o "brinquedinho" de Aizen-sama. Só depois de dar mais uma surra no tal Kurosaki é que o Espada nº 5 percebe que tinha mais alguém ali. Uma figurinha em trajes sujos, cabelos cor de esmeralda e uma máscara de Hollow presa nesses fios verdes.

-_"Inacreditável."_

É o que ele pensa! Nem em seus sonhos mais delirantes Nnoitra imaginava ter que reencontrar aquela coisa, especialmente ela ainda estando naquela forma mínima. Apesar disso, ele precisava ter certeza, e a tem quando a garotinha vira seu rosto na direção dele. Sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, era ela sim. Quando o Arrancar se dirige a ela, o shinigami reage sem entender como aquilo era possível.

-Você conhece a Nel? – questiona o garoto. -

_-"De todas as maneiras"._- era isso que quase escapa de sua boca. -Você virou uma bostinha patética, sabia disso?

Mesmo diante da ofensa, ela não reage. Apenas se encolhe mais e o humano irritante continua falando. Uma sensação curiosa corre pelo corpo do alto Espada ao se perceber na presença dela de novo, mesmo daquele jeito. - Eu me perguntava porque ela estava aqui – o nº 5 se volta para Ichigo.

– Então, imagino que você tenha trazido ela contigo.

A confusão no garoto aumenta mais.

- Mas depois de olhar pra essa sua cara, eu acho que você a trouxe mesmo sem saber que em ela realmente é.

Algo dentro do Espada ficara estranhamente contente ao perceber que o nível de conhecimento entre o moleque e aquela criatura ainda não era profundo.

- O que você quer dizer? – pergunta o shinigami.

- Essa bostinha é a Nel. – ele sorri cruel. – Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

Ele conclui com algo que lhe causa prazer.

- Uma ex-Espada.

A cabeça da pequenina Nel girava enquanto ouvia as informações, algo não fazia sentido. A situação fica mais insuportável quando ela começa ser agredida pelo Espada nº 5 e o estopim se faz presente ao ver _"Itsygo"_ sendo espancado impiedosamente diante de si. O sangue da pequenina começa a ferver e o desespero, somado a torrente de memórias fazem algo surpreendente.

-Ichigoooooooooo!

O grito feminino vem junto com uma explosão de reiatsu, surpreendendo aos presentes e àqueles que nem estavam no campo de batalha. Nnoitra se esquece momentaneamente do shinigami e põe seu olho na direção onde estava a pequenina, isso é repetido pelos que ali estavam. Todos se surpreendem ao verem uma mulher emergir da fumaça; dotada de imensa beleza, com seus olhos cinzentos firmes na direção dos combatentes, seu corpo branco e perfeito coberto parcamente por um tecido verde, os cabelos longos e ondulados balançando com o vento.

-Então você voltou para esta forma, Neliel? – inquiri o Espada.

Ela nem se dá ao trabalho, apenas usa sua agilidade e arranca o jovem Kurosaki dos braços do agressor. Depois de conversar um pouco com o rapaz e esclarecer algumas coisas, Neliel se volta para o Jiruga, não perdendo tempo em atacá-lo. Deixando que todos ali entendessem o porquê de ela ter sido a Espada nº 3.

-Desde aquela época, você não mudou nada mesmo.

A voz de Nnoitra acaba levando os dois lutadores a se perderem em lembranças.

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

**Meine wunden sind schon taub**

_(Minhas feridas já estão entorpecidas)_**  
Vom langen warten**

_(Por causa da longa espera)_**  
Meine zeit ist bald gekommen**

_(Minha hora está se aproximando)_**  
Wann machst du es wahr**

_(Quando você o tornará real?)_**  
Wann bist du endlich da**

_(Quando você estará aqui finalmente?)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_Suas costas ardiam, e muito! Entretanto ela não se permitira mostrar esse sinal de fraqueza, não diante dele, seu líder. Ela estava ajoelhada no chão diáfano e gélido, sendo observada pelo shinigami que traíra seus pares e os outros dois que vieram com ele. Ela se permite observar o chefe por alguns instantes, o rosto dele estava calmo e um sorriso discreto lhe decorava os belos traços; mas ela não pôde deixar de perceber que aquelas expressões não atingiam os olhos castanhos, vazios e desprovidos de tudo. Ele nota estar sendo observado por ela._

_- Seja bem vinda. – o principal se inclina um pouco e desencosta de seu trono. – Nossa Espada nº 3..._

_Ela baixa o olhar, envergonhada de ter sido pega em suas reflexões._

_- Neliel Tu Oderschvank._

_A Espada beija a mão direita do homem, em sinal de lealdade, e sentido a frieza e maciez. Beijar aquela mão era como tocar a Morte. Não que não fosse isso, de um jeito ou de outro._

_- Obrigada, Aizen-sama.- a nº 3 responde em tom baixo e respeitoso, fitando um ponto aleatório no chão até sentir a mão que beijou pousar em seu queixo e erguer o seu rosto. _

_Seu líder a fitava detalhadamente, bebendo todos os detalhes de sua figura – que de tão distraída pela dor no número gravado em sua pele, nem percebeu que estava só dentro daquele recinto. – esmiuçando-a com os orbes castanhos. A mão masculina segura seu rosto com mais força, fazendo com que ela o acompanhe enquanto ele se acomoda em seu trono, o corpo da Espada ficou relativamente apoiado no do homem._

_- Eu tenho a sua lealdade, Neliel? – a voz dele era melodiosa e hipnótica._

_- Sim, Aizen-sama. – ela fala, sentindo as mãos fortes dele flutuarem sobre sua pele._

_- E você estaria disposta a me provar isso? – apesar da neutralidade, a mulher percebe as intenções do ex-shinigami._

_- Seu desejo é uma ordem. – rebate a Espada, sem reagir ao ser colocada no colo do líder._

_- Sendo assim...._

_A primeira coisa que ele faz é curar a ardência nas costas femininas. Nas horas que se seguiram, Aizen Sousuke e Neliel Tu Oderschvank se mantiveram dentro daquela sala, ignorando tudo o que se passava do lado de fora._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Neliel já tinha se acostumado com o seu cargo e com a vida no Las Noches, que podia ser bem agradável se os seus habitantes soubesses aproveitá-la, uma vez ou outra se viam Arrancars brigando, mas nada era muito sério. A melhor parte de tudo era passar tempo com os seus__fraccións – ou melhor – amigos Pesche e Dondochaka._ _Naquele dia, em especial, haveria uma reunião para a apresentação de um novo Espada. Para tal, Neliel teve que abrir mão da companhia de seus amigos e se dirigir até um dos salões principais, onde vários de seus pares já estavam presentes._

_ A 3ª Espada se posicionou longe das vistas da maioria._ _Segundos depois, a porta se abriu para revelar um homem estranhamente alto e magro. Os cabelos curtos e negros – assim como os olhos do tal – faziam um contraste interessante com a pele branca dele. A boca era um caso a parte, bem maior do que o de costume. O olho esquerdo era coberto por um tapa-olhos e as roupas eram curiosas. Logo a apresentação começou e a mulher descobriu o nome do recém-chegado: Nnoitra Jiruga, o Espada nº 8._

_Ao fim da solenidade, todos foram até um outro cômodo onde se daria uma reunião mais simples, que trataria de planos e coisas dessa categoria. A Oderschvank escutou e observou atentamente tudo o que era dito e feito, mas falhou em notar que alguém a olhava com singular interesse. A mesma pessoa que ela observara minutos antes._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**Zuviel Liebe kann dich töten**

_(Amor em excesso pode te matar)_**  
Niemand hier, der dir vergibt**

_(Ninguém aqui perdoa você)_**  
Zuviel Sehnsucht kann dich töten**

_(Desejo em excesso pode te matar)_**  
Nur der tod hat dich geliebt**

_(Só a Morte te amou)_**  
Seit es dich gibt**

_(Desde que você nasceu)_**  
Seit es dich gibt**

_(Desde que você nasceu)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_Todos saíram ordenadamente da sala quando Aizen-sama ordenou e as vozes dos Espada eram emitidas em voz baixa, para não atrapalhar o que quer que o líder estivesse fazendo. Não tendo mais nada para fazer, Neliel vagava pelos corredores do Las Noches, sem prestar atenção em nada em particular. Um sorriso aparece nos lábios femininos quando ela vê uma janela, onde se coloca poucos instantes depois. _

_- Deseja alguma coisa? – ela pergunta, sem tirar os olhos do lado de fora da fortaleza._

_- E se eu desejar?_

_Nnoitra sai das sombras e anda até perto da janela, seu olhos fixo na figura da Espada. Aliás, assim ele estivera desde que a viu. Ao final da reunião, ele vinha seguindo a mulher por todos os lugares, mesmo sem saber porque. Neliel o olha brevemente, mas dirige a atenção a areia que se movia com o vento._

_- Quem é você? – questiona o homem. _

_- Neliel Tu Oderschvank. – ela responde com a mesma imparcialidade que com a qual iniciou a conversa._

_-"Mulherzinha metida!" – o pensamento dele grita diante da resposta._

_Ele se apóia na mesma parede onde está a janela, um sorrisinho desagradável deforma os lábio finos._

_- E o que você estava fazendo naquela reunião?_

_-"Isso não é óbvio?" – a Espada estranha aquela pergunta. – O mesmo que você, eu suponho._

_- Não sabia que fraccións participavam das reuniões._

_Nnoitra se sentia inclinado a perturbar aquela mulher._

_- E não participam._

_Ao responder é que ela percebe a indireta dele. Sem conseguir evitar, Neliel se põe a rir e desce da janela, pousando diante do nº 8. A leveza de sua expressão some tão rápido quanto veio, sendo suplantada por uma face impassível._

_- Naquela reunião apenas os Espada tomam parte, nº 8 – ela frisa a posição dele, notando que ele cerra um dos punhos. A mulher sorri. – E ao que parece, você não compreendeu bem isso._

_Se ela era uma Espada, qual era o cargo dela?_

_- E o que você é, mulher?_

_- Acho que eu já respondi isso. _

_Neliel vai andando para longe do Jiruga. __Irritado com a indiferença dela, o Espada usa sua velocidade para chegar nela e pegar o seu braço. Só isso já o fez ser lançado contra a mesma parede de onde saíra, e o pior foi saber que ela nem fizera o menor esforço para repeli-lo._

_-"Quem é você, Neliel?"_

_Como se soubesse ler mentes, a voz dela sai sutil e direta._

_- A Espada nº 3._

_Com isso ela vai embora, deixando um Nnoitra furioso e ferido para trás._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_-  
_

Não dava pra definir se havia igualdade naquele confronto, só o que se pode afirmar é que os dois envolvidos sabiam manejar, e muito bem, as armas que tinham em mãos. Os espectadores se mantinham em silêncio e acompanhavam, impressionados, os movimentos executados pelos combatentes.

- Sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por isso? – questiona o Espada nº 5 ao avançar sobre a rival.

- Não, e nem me interesso em saber. – Nel replica ao mesmo tempo em que se afasta.

A fúria dentro de si aumenta e Nnoitra aumenta a freqüência de seus ataques, sendo bloqueado a todo instante pela firmeza da lâmina da mulher. Na primeira chance que tem, a ex-Espada pula por cima do ombro do rival e vê o corpo caído de Grimmjow. Uma dor aguda brilha em seus olhos, mas só por um instante. Ela volta ao chão e o Espada vivo a encara.

- Vai continuar fugindo, vadia?! – ele berra enquanto avança na direção da inimiga.

- Continua mal educado, Nnoitra.

O comentário causa um efeito nele. Algo nostálgico, por ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por ela depois de tanto tempo.

- Por que? – inquiri ela.

- Por que o quê?

- Você atacou o Grimmjow, mesmo ele estando ferido. – Nel esclarece ao olhar para o mencionado Espada.

Aquilo piora a raiva que Nnoitra já sentia.

- Que importa?! Ele já ia morrer, só me desfiz de um fraco. – berra o nº 5. – _" Ele sempre no meu caminho! Até depois de morto!"_

- Não, você apenas se aproveitou do trabalho de outro.

- E daí? Quem matou um ser inútil fui eu, Neliel. – mais uma vez ele ataca.

E mais uma vez, ela defende.

- Errado. Você não matou um ser inútil. – sussurra ela ao bloquear o ataque dele, seus rostos estavam próximos. – _"Não se preocupe, Grimmjow. Você será vingado"_. – pensa ela e ao mesmo tempo, decide ser cruel.

– Apenas aproveitou que ele estava fraco e se livrou de alguém que era melhor do que você.

Ao fitar os olhos dela, ele compreende a sugestão ali contida.

- Miseráveeelll! – o grito dele vem acompanhado de um brandir de espadas que quase machuca a mulher.

-

**-**

**-  
**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

**Meine lider werden schwer**

_(Meus olhos estão pesados)_**  
Gleich werd ich schlafen**

_(Logo eu irei dormir)_**  
Meine würfel sind gefallen**

_(Meu dado foi jogado)_**  
Bald schon ist dir klar**

_(Logo ficará claro pra você)_  
**Wie hoffnungslos ich war**

_(O quão sem esperanças eu estou)_

_-_

_-_

-

_Não havia um momento em seu dia em que ele não pensasse nela. Neliel. O nome dela ecoava em seus ouvidos como um augúrio, e isso o deixava mais e mais frustrado. Ele quase não acreditara quando soube que ela estava num ranking acima do dele, mas parte dele se animou com a possibilidade de ver quanto poder aquela figura bela guardava._ _Bela? Sim, ele a achava bela. Até demais! Sempre que possível, ele a seguia de longe e estudava os hábitos e maneiras da Espada, procurando algo que nem mesmo ele sabia o que era. Szayel Aporro já havia comentado que Neliel se tornara o seu vício e – por mais que ele berrasse o contrário – sabia que era verdade. Sua existência era ela. Vê-la, ouvi-la e mais do que tudo tê-la. De todas as formas possíveis._

_A obsessão se tornou um castigo quando, numa noite de tédio, ele decidiu vagar pelo Las Noches, procurando algo para se distrair. Como em resposta aos seus anseios, ouviu sussurros baixos ecoando em um dos corredores mais isolados da fortaleza. Ele sabia que aqueles eram os sons do sexo, e que muitos Espadas tinham amantes. Sua curiosidade foi aguçada e ele se aproximou da porta entreaberta, agradecendo pela escuridão que ocultaria sua presença._

_A débil luz que havia no quarto o ajudou a perceber a figura de Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, de joelhos sobre a cama e de costas para ele. Pernas brancas e torneadas circundavam a cintura do homem de cabelos azuis. Seria uma inverdade dizer que aquela imagem não o estava afetando, aliás, estava e muito. Entretanto, toda a excitação desapareceu quando ele percebeu quem era o ser na cama de Grimmjow. _

_- "Não acredito." – era só o que sua mente lhe permitia conjurar._

_O belo par de pernas em volta da cintura de Grimmjow pertencia a Neliel, que há pouco, se levantara e colocou seus braços em volta do amante. O olho de Nnoitra ficou fixo naquela cena: Uma Neliel nua, gloriosa, com a pele rubra e olhos faiscantes; sendo tomada pelo outro Espada. Sendo tomada por outro. Por alguém que não era ele!_ _Sua tolerância à cena diminuiu e ele partiu, tão silencioso quanto havia chegado. Só que – a partir daquele dia – ele Nnoitra só pensava em superar a Espada nº 3. Subjugá-la de qualquer jeito e por qualquer razão. Seu subordinado, Tesla, não conseguia entender o motivo daquela cisma._

_- Por que tem que ser a Neliel? – o loiro fitava o corpo ferido do nº 8. – Por que não qualquer outro Espada?_

_- "Porque é ela quem eu quero!" – por pouco, esse pensamento não é externado. – Eu simplesmente não consigo suportar, no campo de batalha, uma mulher acima de um homem._

_Mentiroso._

_- É simplesmente isso._

_Tanto ele quanto Tesla sabiam que a situação não era tão simples. _

**_OoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_Ele estava deitado em sua cama, seus braços cobriam os olhos e a escuridão era sua única companhia. A derrota recente para Neliel o afetara mais do que o esperado, especialmente por tê-la visto adentrando o quarto de Grimmjow novamente. O Jiruga preferia nem cogitar o que poderia estar acontecendo entre os dois._

_- Vagabunda...- o sussurro dele morre dentro do cômodo._

_- Bela maneira de recepcionar alguém._

_Ele olha para o lado e vê Neliel ali, parada, encarando-o como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sem perceber ou planejar, o Espada se vê admirando a mulher. Os trajes brancos foram substituídos por uma longa camisola verde. Os orbes cinzentos estavam presos nele._

_- O que quer aqui? – ele ralha e olha para o teto._

_- Vim te chamar de mentiroso._

_Ela prende a atenção dele outra vez._

_- Como é?_

_Ela sorri brevemente._

_- Você disse que sua cisma comigo era por causa de não querer ter uma mulher em uma posição superior._

_-"Merda! Ela ouviu." – o homem se senta na cama e fica encarando a companhia. – E por que isso me faz um mentiroso?_

_- Simples: Você nunca implicou com a Halibel. – esclarece Neliel, olhando para ele._

_Xeque-mate. Ele nem se preocupou em responder, também porque não havia resposta. Ela havia ido além das palavras dele, mas até onde a compreensão da Espada chegou? Nem sobre isso ele teve tempo de deliberar por causa da pressão em seus lábios e do peso de um corpo sobre o seu, derrubando-o sobre a cama._

_- Você disse que não gosta de ter uma mulher acima de você, certo? – a voz de Neliel estava totalmente mudada, era baixa e de uma sensualidade que fez a mente de Nnoitra galopar.  
_

_Ele só olha para ela._

_- Então me deixe testar essa sua "intolerância"._

_Dizendo isso, ela faz com que as finas alças da camisola deslizem por seus ombros, brindando o homem com a imagem de seu tronco nu. Depois disso, não houve mais nada. O mundo acabou, os cargos e funções perderam importância, só o que pesava era aquilo. Aquele ato, aquele momento. Eles dois, juntos, numa união que por alguns instantes se aproximou de um sentimento que é muito querido pelos humanos: O amor. Aquele quarto se tornou um Éden, o lar de um sonho. O útero de uma utopia que não se concretizou._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_  
_**Langsam tauch ich in den**

_(Lentamente eu mergulho nesse)_**  
Gottverlassnen hafen**

_(Abrigo abandonado por Deus)_**  
Meine Augen sind geschlossen**

_(Meus olhos estão fechados)_**  
Doch ich nehm dich wahr**

_(Mas eu estou ciente de você)_**  
Auf einmal bist du da**

_(De repente você está lá)_

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**__** Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

**-  
**  
**Zuviel Liebe kann dich töten**

_(Amor em excesso pode te matar)_**  
Niemand hier, der dir vergibt**

_(Ninguém aqui perdoa você)_**  
Zuviel Sehnsucht kann dich töten**

_(Desejo em excesso pode te matar)_**  
Nur der tod hat dich geliebt**

_(Só a Morte te amou)_**  
Seit es dich gibt**

_(Desde que você nasceu)_**  
Seit es dich gibt**

_(Desde que você nasceu)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

A antipatia entre eles continuou a ser manifestada em público, mesmo se ela não condissesse com a realidade dos fatos. O poder de Nnoitra crescia e o de Neliel também, o problema é que as divergências cresciam na mesma proporção. Ele ansiando pela guerra, ela querendo a paz. E pra piorar, a amizade entre a mulher e Grimmjow sempre foi foco de brigas.

Normalmente elas se resolviam na cama, onde Neliel ficava mais ousada e agressiva e seu companheiro adorava deixar-se levar. O período infernal entre os amantes chegou quando, além de perder para ela, Nnoitra também a viu ajudando a cuidar dos ferimentos de Grimmjow, obtidos pela luta com algum outro Espada.

Tudo aquilo martelava na cabeça do nº 8, cuja paranóia era incitada por Szayel. Num dado momento, o relacionamento se tornou tão opressor que a Espada abandonou seu amante e optou por ficar sozinha. Foi nessa hora que o Jiruga teve certeza da traição de Neliel, mesmo que essa nunca tenha acontecido.

E ele respondeu, à altura.

-

-

-

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

**Rettest du mich heut nacht**

_(Me salve hoje à noite)_**  
Kommst du zurück zu mir**

_(Volte pra mim)_**  
Heut nacht**

_(Hoje à noite)_

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

_Neliel andava pelos corredores do Las Noches a procura dos seus amigos, parecia que a dupla tinha evaporado e justamente na hora do jantar. A voz dela ecoava pelo lugar, mas nem sinal deles._

_- Pra onde é que eles podem ter ido? – ela caminha mais um pouco. – Estou com fome_

_Seus passos a levam até a sacada, onde Nnoitra a esperava com um sorriso frio e irônico._

_- Yo._

_Ele cumprimenta e ela continua andando._

_- Procurando alguma coisa?_

_- Não é da sua conta. – ela passa por ele sem nem olhar. – "Era tudo que eu não precisava, ter que lidar com você." – por pouco ela não esbarra na zanpakutou dele. – Carregar a espada no ombro é um comportamento ameaçador._

_-"Quase lá." – a mente dele estava a mil._

_- Se quer parecer forte, esconda a sua arma enquanto anda._

_A caminhada da mulher é interrompida pela explosão de uma parede e ao se virar, ela vê seus fraccións caídos e com suas máscaras arrancadas. A voz fraca de Pesche era a única indicação de vida que ela tinha naquele momento._

_- Sinceras desculpas, Nel... – ele desmaia antes de completar a frase._

_Ódio, era só isso que ela sentia._

_- A máscara deles...- ela avança na direção de Nnoitra. – Você as rasgou completamente, de propósito!_

_-"Você me odeia agora, Neliel?" – pensava o Espada vendo as reações da mulher. _

_-COMO PÔDE?_

_Era a primeira vez que ele a via berrando e não pôde deixar de notar a beleza da cena, que ele carregaria na memória mesmo que não quisesse. Antes que o ataque se concretizasse, algo atinge a máscara da nº 3, partindo a mesma e fazendo sua dona cair ao chão. Foi a espada de Nnoitra que fez aquilo._

_- Estou certo de que você diria que esses são os métodos de uma fera._

_O olho dele fita a figura vulnerável e trágica da mulher._

_- Mas quem se importa? – inquiri ele._

"_Você se importa.". Foi a mente dele que respondeu._

_Depois da discussão com seu comparsa Szayel, o Espada nº 8 se prepara para partir, mas não sem antes jogar os corpos dos três feridos para fora do Las Noches. Ele deveria estar feliz com aquilo, mas não estava. Pela primeira vez, ele sentiu o que era a dor. Só que não fazia sentido, ela o havia traído e estava pagando! Ele tentou se convencer disso, mas uma vozinha dizia que o verdadeiro traidor era ele._

_- "Não é a força que nos difere, e sim a experiência."_

_Ele se ocupa em fitar mais uma vez aquela que ele havia acabado de destruir._

_- "Antes que você se recupere desses ferimentos e volte rastejante para cá." – o corpo de Nnoitra parecia mais pesado que chumbo e uma dor sem precedentes o acometera. – "Eu terei ficado mais forte do que você."_

_Ao chegar em seus aposentos, o Espada quase enlouquece. Tudo ali lembrava ela. Cada mínimo detalhe._

_-"Eu alcançarei um nível que sua espada jamais chegará"_

_Tal frase foi um prelúdio do que aconteceria dali por diante. Nnoitra ficou mais forte e mais violento, seu cargo foi elevado e logo ele descobriu a verdade da boca de Grimmjow. Neliel nunca o traíra, foi uma invenção de Szayel e que custou ao amante da ex-Espada uma bela surra. Ter tomado conhecimento disso não pareceu importante, pelo menos imediatamente. O Jiruga só se tocou da dor e do arrependimento quando se percebeu implorando pelo retorno daquela a quem ele traiu._

_-Volta pra mim, desgraçada._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**Rettest du mich heut nacht**

_(Me salve hoje à noite)  
_**Kommst du zurück zu mir**

_(Volte pra mim)_**  
Heut nacht**

_(Hoje à noite)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashba**__**ck oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

**Zuviel Liebe kann dich töten**

_(Amor em excesso pode te matar)_**  
Niemand hier, der dir vergibt**

_(Ninguém aqui perdoa você)_**  
Zuviel Sehnsucht kann dich töten**

_(Desejo em excesso pode te matar)_

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Dor, dor e mais dor. Era só a única coisa que o seu corpo processava naquele instante. Ele sabia que a vida dele estava acabando graças ao tal Zaraki Kenpachi, um capitão que havia chegado a pouco e lhe dado a luta que ele desejava.

Antes de cair, ele a observa por uma última vez. Apesar de estar diante da criança, Nnoitra só via a mulher Neliel. Ela o olha direto nos olhos e vê ali as últimas palavras dele, palavras que ficaram entaladas na garganta do Espada por muito tempo.

"_Eu te amo..."_

Uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto infantil, que acaba por admitir que em meio a tanto ódio, uma coisa boa havia sobrado.

- Eu também... – ela sussurra para si mesma.

E pensa em seguida que eles erraram. Amar demais é horrível. Se alguém perguntasse qual foi a causa da derrota anterior de Neliel e da recente morte de Nnoitra, ela responderia sem dúvidas: Amor em excesso.

-

-

-

**Nur der tod hat dich geliebt**

_(Só a Morte te amou)_**  
Seit es dich gibt**

_(Desde que você nasceu)_**  
Seit es dich gibt**

_(Desde que você nasceu)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_**~ Das Ende ~**_


End file.
